The Echos of one boy's dream
by Starmask
Summary: Hey just a story that i have had bouncing around in my head. R and R
1. The Echo

_**Hey Guys, This is a test chapter for my new story. R and R. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**_

* * *

Danny shot out of his bed as a cloud of blue mist left his mouth. "Not again." He moaned. Picking up his cell phone he pressed the button to call Sam, his best female friend. "Hey Sam. Yeah it's me. My ghost sense just went off. Meet me at the park. I'm going to call Tuck. Bye." He hung up and called his best male friend Tucker Foley (SP?). "Tuck, Ghost, park, you know the drill." He got up and said "Going Ghost!" Two glowing white rings appeared around him as he changed from your average male teen into a teenage ghost.

* * *

A short while later at the park. "HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING OUT OF THE GHOST ZONE!" Danny yelled. "Beware, for I am the Box ghost." the blue overalls wearing ghost shouted. Shooup. "There we go. One box ghost ready for delivery." Tucker said. "Finally you caught that annoying blob of energy. Now I know you're Danny Phantom." a voice that sounded like mist came out of the sudden fog around them. "Whose there?" Danny asked. "Now now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" The voice came again. "Just ask Skulker about the Crimson Kitsune." as soon as the voice stopped talking the fog lifted and Danny asked "What does Crimson Kitsune mean?" Sam answered "Kitsune is the japanese word for fox, so I think it would be safe to say that we're dealing with a very cunning opponent." "I hate it when you use big words." Tucker said. "What big word?" "I just felt like saying something." At this Danny just shook his head and said "Well I don't know about you but I am going home to try and get some sleep. Bye Sam, Tuck." With that he left. "Same here, see ya Sam." "See you later Tucker."

* * *

As soon as the two boys were out of sight she spoke "I know your still there so come on out." "Impressive for one so young to be able to detect me that easily." the voice came again. "Actually I didn't know that you were still there. I just had a hunch." She replied. Silence answered her. "WHAT!" To her great amusement and shock a teenage boy with sun kissed blond hair appeared in front of her. He had what looked to be two fox ears on his head, just two little furry triangles, and nine long flowing blood red fox tails, though she would never would admit it she wanted to just run over there and bury her face in them while screaming about how cute they were. She noticed his eye were the same color as his tails but what set her on guard was the pupils which were just like a cats eye. He started to talk "Hi, My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

_**Tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews I'll continue it. **_


	2. The Choice

_**WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE ECHOS OF ONE BOYS DREAM. FLAMERS AND THEIR ILK ARE NOT WELCOME. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_Last time on The Echos of one boys dream:_

"I know your still there so come on out." "Impressive for one so young to be able to detect me that easily." the voice came again. "Actually I didn't know that you were still there. I just had a hunch." She replied. Silence answered her. "WHAT!" To her great amusement and shock a teenage boy with sun kissed blond hair appeared in front of her. He had what looked to be two fox like ears on his head, just two little furry triangles, and nine long flowing blood red fox tails, though she would never would admit it she wanted to just run over there and bury her face in them while screaming about how cute they were. She noticed his eyes were the same color as his tails but what set her on guard was the pupils which were just like a cats eye. He started to talk "Hi, My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

_**Now on with the story!**_

"Naruto Uzumaki? What kind of name is that?" Sam questioned the blond haired boy. "My kind of name. Got a problem with that?" The boy angrily replied. Sam remembering that she was dealing with a unknown person with unknown intentions decided to placate the demonic looking boy. "Hey, I meant no offense. That name is just not common anywhere." Naruto decided to get to know more about the girl in front of him.

"Why did you stay here?" He questioned. "I was curious about your identity and also I don't want to go back to my pushy parents, I was thinking about running away or just killing myself." Sam said, _"Wait! Why am I telling someone I just met what my deepest feelings are?"_ "I see. What if I said that I can take you to a different place where you could get away from it all." Naruto answered. _"Why I am taking pity on a human I will never know. I just hope the bastard fox isn't watching this." __**"This is different Naruto, normally you would just ignore or kill them. What are you up to?" **__"DAMNIT! Is it too much to ask that I am able to talk to one person with out you saying something!" __**"Yes it is to much to ask for. Now answer my question?" **__"I feel sorry for her and I think that she needs to get away from it all. Think she would like Konoha?" __**"Maybe. Go ahead and ask her." **_"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sam asked _"Is he offering to help me?" _"I am going to ask this once. Do you want to come with me or not?" Naruto asked. Sam started to think. She came to an answer. "I have decided to…"


End file.
